Metran
=Story= The Old War "During the Old War, many horrible weapons of mass destruction were created and put to use, bringing the entire Glyos System to the brink of absolute devastation. Even the great symbol of peace, the mighty Gobon Gendrone, was corrupted by the desperate hands of aggression. Many Gobons tried to resist their new missions, but in the end they each carried out their orders with deadly efficiency. Only the appearance of an ancient enemy, the Villser, was able to restore unity, as all of Glyos rallied to stop the Villser threat. Once the war ended, many Glyans could not look upon the Gobon Gendrones the same way, knowing that deep inside lurked the potential for violent action. A new law was passed by the Capital Planet Metran, declaring that all Gobon Gendrones be decommissioned and that all production of new Gobons be completely discontinued. Special Gendrone Termination Units were organized and put into action. Most of the Gobons cooperated, wanting only to serve their masters, believing that it was in the best interest of those they had sworn to protect to be scrapped. But not all Gendrones would be so easily shut down... Near the end of the Old War, a small squadron of Gobons had been given the ability to think freely, with no limitations, to make them more creative killing machines. Because of this freedom, these Gobons would sometimes question their superiors. When the new law came down from Metran, this crew of rebellious Gendrones escaped being decommissioned, and struck out on their own, refusing to shut down forever. In defiance of their servitude they removed their armored outer head shells, revealing what they believed to be their true faces. As an ironic final insult to their old masters, these Renegade Gobons decided to take up arms, raiding Buildstations across Glyos and using newer Buildman Gendrones to create weapons, proving that any type of Gendrone could be used for destructive purposes. Now with growing numbers, they move throughout the Glyos System, in search of forgotten Gobon Gendrones to awaken."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/11/renegades.htmlhttp://glyos.com/comics/gendrone Clan of the Glyninja "During the darkest days of the Old War, many unnatural scientific experiments were performed in desperation, justified by those in power as a means to hasten the end of the violent conflict that held all of Glyos in its tightening grip. Horrifying bio-mutations and genocidal machines of mass destruction tore into existence from the rampant abuse of long guarded secrets thought securely hidden by the passage of time. As each planet's government pushed for total system-wide domination, many of these abominations began turning on their creators, indiscriminately spreading devastation wherever they roamed. Standard countermeasures proved ineffective, as these ultimate weapons of war were specifically designed to be nearly unstoppable by even the most lethal regulation hardware. on a pile of Earthen Spawn]]Sensing this growing danger from afar, an ancient order of warriors known as the Satraku Clan, who had operated in the shadows for generations safeguarding Glyos against deadly threats, moved into action. Utilizing unorthodox tactics and skills that could only be executed by those born and raised within the practice of the Satraku Clan, small groups of Satraku "Glyninjas" began a silent mission to eliminate these vile monstrosities with extreme prejudice. This clandestine task lasted longer than the Satraku Clan anticipated, and many honorable Glyninjas fell across countless battles. By the time the Old War came to an end after Planet Metran's legendary treachery, the Satraku Clan had been nearly wiped out of existence...but so had almost all the cursed beasts of war they had originally set out to destroy. versus Satraku Clan]]With the rise of Capital Planet Metran, the Satraku Clan once again faded into the shadows, awaiting their next call to arms. Until now."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/clan-of-glyninja.html Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide "Rechlen and Aves is the story of two Space Trappers who travel throughout the Glyos System capturing rare and dangerous creatures for the Galactic Exhibition Facility (or Space Zoo, as Rechlen calls it) on the capital planet Metran. Almost all of the creatures have been stolen illegally, but the Zoo usually finds a way to circumvent these legalities. The Mech Aesthetic "Rechlen and Aves were portrayed as Space Trappers who would capture exotic alien creatures for display at the fancy pants (and super dangerous) Galactic Exhibition Facility on Capital Planet Metran. They would constantly need to modify their Rigs to deal with the tasks at hand."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/mech-aesthetic.html RechlenGettingReady.jpg|Rechlen getting ready OS-Buildman.jpg|OS Buildman OS-Buildman8.jpg|OS Buildman 8 TheWall.jpg|The Wall (Extra) JunkShotWall.jpg|Junk Shot (Extra) JunkShotWall-2.jpg|Junk Shot (Extra) Repoclaimer "Designed to capture and return rogue Sincroids to their manufacturer when called upon, the Repoclaimers are specifically built to counter a Sincroid's natural abilities. Mysterious in origin, very few are known to exist but their performance in "repossessing" Sincroids is nearly flawless. When a Sincroid's master has not paid in full, the Sarvoser Department on the Capital Planet Metran sends these hulking interlopers to do their bidding and bring back their property. The fact that Sincroids are sentient beings does not matter to a Repoclaimer - it will not stop until the mission is completed, unless of course a way to destroy one is discovered. Because the Repoclaimers are reluctant to travel to the desolate world of Issaris, many renegade Sincroids make the journey there when on the run. The reason for the Repoclaimers hesitation in pursuing their targets to this ravaged world is unknown, but is considered very fortunate by their prey."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/01/repoclaimer.html The Ghosts of Nemica During the "Old War", planet Nemica was attacked by the sinister Villser Virus. To save Nemica from becoming a Villser homeworld, Capital planet Metran used a deadly "Bio-Paralyzer" freezing all life in one moment. Now strange echoes call from Nemica's lonely past. The Secret Beneath the Ice "Search Corps Ankram, a small team of specialists sent to Planet Nemica to analyze the lasting effects of the Bio-Paralyzer that was used by Planet Metran to end the Old War. What one of the Searchers stumbles upon beneath the frozen wasteland reveals the ruins of a lost civilization that perhaps even the Elder Delphi were unaware of..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/02/mission-details.html Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html The Buildman Project "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html =References= Category:Planet